legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Artisans
LEGO Artisan.gif|The rank picture Joesterstuds.png|An Artisan will have one... RankTop200.gif|...or two studs Honda Henry.png|An example of an Artisan This is an alphabetized list of Artisans. Post counts are rough estimates, as they are not updated daily. #007tad - 2,266+, 1 stud active #7op89 - 1,757+, 0 studs inactive #Ackar_Glatorian - 1,547+ active #AgentLego7532 - 2,703, 1 stud inactive #Aidant - 2,635+ inactive #AlphaFireFox - 2,200+ inactive #Alien Ant2 - 1,965+, 1 stud #Alx306 - 2,870+ inactive #Aokpisz - 2,211+ semi-active #Arya_Elf - 1,831, 0 studs active #Backstop - 1,789+ active #Bandana-Joe - 2,815+ inactive #Beta141 - 2,885+ inactive #Big reece1 - 1,890+ active #Bittner173 - 2,105+ inactive #Blackbeard2283 - 2,960+ inactive #Bloomancool - 2,442, 1 stud inactive #Boyde712 - 1,860, 1 stud #Bricks08 - 2,419+, 1 stud active #Buckodst3 - 2,500+ inactive #Bumbaca - 2,640+ semi-active #Candybug - 2,250+ inactive #Cheatcodes7334 -2,787+, 1 stud banned #Chinchilla3335 - 1,520+ #Clbgolden10 - 1,690+ #CogaJon98 - 1,959 inactive #Cpa98 - 1,570+ semi-active #Crobatmaster - 2,197+ #Daniel77724 - 2,570+ inactive #Davesmithers - 1,712 inactive #Donaldduckatti313 - 1,764+, 1 stud #DoodadGuy - 2840+ #Eroomdivad - 1,550+ inactive #Exo4981 - 1,680+ inactive #Fastcar700 - 1,510+, 1 stud #Firox555 - 2,477+, 1 stud #Fishfam4 - 1,589+ #Frog405 - 1,630+ active #Geekynerd - 2,250+ inactive #GiJuJo777 - 1,620+ inactive #Graeme0102 - 2,065+ inactive #Gus263 - 1,527, 0 studs inactive #Hanks2005 - 2,600+ inactive #Harry2BL 1,720+, 1 stud active #Isaias121 - 2,017+, 1 stud #Imabadger - 2,820+ deleted #IronChefAmerica42 - 2,080, 1 stud inactive #Iveltac - 2,400+ inactive #Jamesster - 1510 - Inactive #JackT8ers - 2,031+, 1 stud #Jake6306 - 2,635+, 1 stud #Jarr2003 - 1,508+ active #JediKirby - 1,735+ #Jedimaster5656 - 1,715+, 1 stud active #Jeremy71197 - 2,168+ #Joniwiki2009 - 1,550+ inactive #Joroda - 2,718+, 1 stud active #Justus301 - 2,375+, 1 stud #KayleeHoolianFaolan - 2,178, 1 stud #Keegan8000 - 2,585+, 1 stud #Kiddy4683 - 1,800+ semi-active #Kitty309257 - 2,385+ semi-active #Klintrin10 – 2,329 deleted #Knightoffaith - 1,964+, 1 stud active #Kzc519 - 1,933+, 1 stud active #Laybros - 2,290+ semi-inactive #LEGO_Trooper_of_501st - 1,650+ inactive #Legobrick2365 - 1,913+ #Legocreator853 - 1,700+ inactive #LegoFan4386 - 2,030+ inactive #Legogreen18 - 1,855+ inactive #Legoguy1866 - 2,465+ inactive #Leinad849 - 2,232+, 1 stud active #Liam1025 - 1,897+, 1 stud #LukeyLukester - 1,516+ active #Lustorm - 2,735+ inactive #Madison9999 - 2,000+'' inactive'' #MarkRitt - 1,586+ #Marshal6000 - 1,960+, 1 stud inactive #Maestro35-Kojac29- 2,630+ inactive #Marsmission2 - 1,955+ semi-active #Matt02 - 2,310+ inactive #Megaman6557 - 2,232, 1 stud #Mtownsend1 - 2,188+, 1 stud #MugsieDoodle - 2,590+ semi-active #Naraluke - 2,290+ semi-active #Ndb - 2,890+ inactive #Nehpets700 - 1,186+ 0 studs active #Nightwing5316 - 2,010+, 1 stud #Pyroturtle41 - 2,400+ inactive #Rednax88 - 2,278+, 1 stud active #RepComCustoms - 1,673+, 0 studs active #Robinrocks665 1,567+ #Ronald910 - 2,660+ inactive #Shadowfax123 - 1,986+, 1 stud #Skorpi63 - 1,615+ inactive #Smallfryjon - 1,894+ inactive #Supersoradude - 1,545+ inactive #Suprseth - 1,560+ inactive #Sushifan101 - 1,551+ #Tayenna12- 2,464+ semi-inactive #The_vertical_man - 2,400+ inactive #Yannick7199 - 1,810+ inactive #Yodamonkeyman - 2,198+, 1 stud active #Zas90- 2,744+ inactive #Zipster16 - 1,850+ inactive See Also *Ranks *List of Craftsmen *Artisan *List of Inventors *List of Ranks Category:Artisan Category:Lists Category:Complete Articles Category:Users Category:LMB Ranks Category:Ranks